powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwen Gifro
Gwen Gifro is a Character from Power Rangers GSA and Galaxy Squad. She is most notable for recapping the events of the past episode in the form of a newsreel prior to the opening. This aspect is taken from the LEGO-Cartoon Network show Nexo Knights (which was parodied in Oh Sentai Kagaranger, which became Power Rangers Battle Thunder). She is the eldest of three sisters. She is portrayed by Audry Whitby who was Cherry, an ally on The Thunderman's. Biography GSA Prologue: After Aryia becomes Ashton, Eustus is in utter rage, with his role working in the studio his only escape. It's at this time when the sophomore, Gwen Gifro joins the studio. However, Eustus seems to become fast friends with her through the summer, eventually persuading "House" to give her her own show on the Forge Bend Network. This show becomes the recap seen in most of the GSA Episodes. GSA: Alongside Colin Dax, she announces that the School's musical that year will be Mama Mia, which attracts Corinth to audition. Corinth is attacked by Bubble Baron after leaving the audition. Two episodes later, Gwen if the damsel in distress when she and Eustus go see a movie. Little does the monster of the day, B-roll, know that Eustus is Shogun Black. Gwen is wrapped in his coils of film, sending a distress signal to the GSA Rangers. However, Eustus (as Shogun Black) frees Gwen and B-Roll before fighting the GSA Rangers. In Gimmie a Lass After Midnight, we learn she is an alangamat, as she helps Bridget Carson get around the school. Eustus knows that Bridget is Trans, just like Ashton, but keeps the thought to himself. In Halloween Homecoming, she is joined by Eustus dressed as Heckyl (and she, Kendall) from Dino Charge. She is still none the wiser that Eustus is Shogun Black even though he is absent from her side most of the episode. The first episode after episode 4 where she doesn't recap is Ally 19 as this is focused on just the Starner's and a dub of the 14th episode of Denziman as a dream of Austin's. The next episode where she is completely absent is The Light in us All as this focuses on Eustus becoming a GSA Ranger. Her last recap is before Ally 36, and is seen the keeper of Kyu the Light in Ally 40. Galaxy Squad: Gwen is absent until Eustus is brought out of Cryogenic Suspension. She appears again in Space 22 Follow me up to Loch with a school summer group in Scotland. She is protected by Eustus and Terrance, the Quantum and Teal rangers, throughout the arc. She makes a cameo at the end of Revelation. Personality Gwen is described as being playful, curious, kind, and energetic. She tends to doubt things, but Eustus is always there to back her up 60% of the time, with the rest of the studio has a strong back bone. Relationships * Mavis Gifro-Younger Sister (living) * Jaclyn Gifro -Younger Sister (deceased) * Eustus MacAlister-Boyfreind (Shogun Black I, ASD Blue, Pavo Ranger) Appearances Notes * First journalist since Cassidy from Dino Thunder ** Interestingly, both were on previous seasons (Ninja Storm and The Thunderman's-as the are added in Galaxy Squad) * She tends to wear Pink, White, and Blue. All of these colors were worn by woman in 2006's Mystic Force, 13 years before her debut * Gwen's last name is a play on The Thunderman's Jack Griffo (Max), Galaxy Squad's Gold Ranger ** Ironically, Max was only of the first characters Max is introduced and one of Gwen's last * She is very similar to Kaylee from Dino Supercharge as she is a ranger's girlfriend, but not a ranger herself * It is unknown if she and Eustus are still a thing by Coaster Force as Colin Ford and Kira Kosarin cameo in Daydream, which might infer they broke up See Also * Yumiko Nakagawa-Sentai Counterpart (as a friend of the Rangers) from Denziman Category:Allies Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:Power Rangers Galaxy Squad Category:Lemurseighteen Category:PR Allies